Pedredeto
Pedredeto Capital The Capital of Pedredeto is Pedrosberg. Pedrosberg is located on a center of an island with a weak road system and a lot of trade resources this becomes a problem for the nation of Pedredeto |symbol_type = star |motto = Stay with a crowd, protect the crowd |anthem = Never wait to long |formationdate = 6/11/09 |alliance = NPO APPlicant ( for now) http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Custom3.jpg Team The nation of Pedredeto is currently under the red team. It does not have any chance of moving teams any time soon. |Spanish Influence The nation of Pedredeto is an immigrant country with a small population of spanish immigrants. Pedredeto is one of the smallest spanish owned lands. Pedredeto's government The nation of Pedredeto's government is a federal government because the people there want to have a fair judge of how the nation of Pedredeto is ran. The nation of Pedredeto is a nation that tries to be fair, and tries to have a strong economy. Pedredeto's religion fight After many years of trying to have a national religion, the christians have rose from the nation of Pedredeto, and now christianity runs the country, proud and strong. Pedredeto's currency Pedredeto isn't a storng country so it needs a strong currency. Thats why the people of Pedredeto have agreed to use the Euro as there currency. Pedredto's rank Pedredto's rank is currently 23947 and rising, a slow growing, weak nation. Pedredeto's infrastructure Pedredeto's infrastructure is currently 16, and rising because of the peoples demanding needs and wants. And the government needs more money and jobs in the economy. Pedredeto's tax rate Pedredeto's tax rate is 28 percent after all the government needs some profit from the people. Pedredeto's land Pedredeto's land area is currently growing after the government is buying land. Current land is 115.142 mile diameter. Pedredeto's other info Pedredeto's nation has a population of 315 and growing. 145 soldiers, 170 citizens makes Pedredeto a nation. Pedredeto's resources from its own mainland is marble and water. While it trades have diamonds, iron, oil, silver, and uranium. Pedredeto has uranium so if Pedredeto has the money can have nuclear power! I beg for aid! Be nice http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=332592&Extended=1 Nation Information Pedredeto is a small, under developed, and young nation at 16 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pedredeto work diligently to produce Water and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Pedredeto has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pedredeto does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Pedredeto detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Pedredeto has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Pedredeto will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Category:Nations